


Of Cars and Angels

by LotharWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthean/Delthazar Holiday fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cars and Angels

Dean sighed lowly as he placed his beer on the bedside table. He'd won another game of poker that night and, with a lurking blonde angel, stayed at the bar until the early hours of the morning. Dean had used his winnings to get his own room for the duration of this period of calm. He knew it was just a soft bump before the road turned to Hell. Not literally of course for he had an angel to keep him from straying further down that path.

It was two days before Christmas, which explained his somewhat happy mood and the soft, random outbursts of _Olive the Other Reindeer_ from the motel TV. The door to Purgatory had opened though and he'd just acclimated to being back. His recovery had partially been based on seeing Sam, the chaotic saga going by the name Benny, and the blonde angel currently making a snow angel on the Impala.

_"Wait, What?"_

Dean stood and slid into a warm parka like jacket and black gloves before he opened the door to his motel room. He peeked into Sammy's window and noticed his overly grown brother was asleep with his laptop on his chest. It brought a heartfelt smile to the older Winchester's face as he drew back and walked towards his beloved Baby.

Balthazar was waiting for him which was something Dean still hadn't gotten used to. They had seen some crazy shit together in Purgatory and that forged relationship had transferred over to Earth when Dean had saved the nude and nearly  _Memento_ esk angel from the side of the road. He was in the middle of a job in Vermont, he recalled with a light tug on his soul. There was something about waking up in a decaying barn with a naked angel sleeping across from you on an old Victorian lounge. Wild, in the moment, and crazy described most of their relationship. But this time… this… event was none of those things. It was soft with an odd sense of calm.

Snow collected in his vessel's blonde spikes as he smiled at Dean. Small white puffs escaped his lips as he slowly stepped away from the hood of the Impala. Dean chuckled and shook his head at the perfect snow angel Balthazar had left in the six inches of accumulated snow. The angel said nothing as his cold fingers traveled down the front of Dean's parka. The back of his black sweatshirt and to tight jeans were soaking wet and Dean had the _perfect_ solution. He gently grasped Balthazar's hand and dragged him across the lot to the door of his motel room.

He stripped the angel out of his clothes and just barely ignored the harsh slop they made as he tossed them onto the bathroom floor. Balthazar growled lowly in his throat as Dean towel dried him from head to toe. With a snap, Balthazar had set himself on the rickety motel bed with Dean on top. With no words uttered between them, Dean did exactly what he wanted. In the middle of it all, Balthazar changed the position so that he was on top. Not in a fight for dominance but a display. A display of his and his vessel's beauty.

With a soft gasp, Balthazar closed his eyes and released his wings. In the rare moments when the angel allowed this, the color of his feathers lulled him into silence. The soft ocean blue feathers touched his arms as he held Balthazar by his hips. He could only look at them for a few seconds before his eyes closed to protect him from the light of Balthazar's Grace.

Once he had regained his breath, Dean glanced to his left and smiled at the angel. His eyes were closed and his left wing had flopped precariously across Dean's chest.

"Merry Christmas Balthazar." He whispered as the feathers picked up on the light of the moon and the still falling snow.


End file.
